Tsubasa Revervoir Captors
by Gir Ginji
Summary: Otro fanfic del equipo de Tsubasa que llega a Tomoeda.
1. Chapter 1

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Vivan las CLAMP, las dueñas de ambas franquicias.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Llegando al nuevo lugar.

Después de colectar la cuarta pluma de Sakura y derrotar a la mujer de nieve regresando a todos los niños de la última aldea, Mokona sacó sus alas y un nuevo mundo se abrió ante los ojos de nuestros héroes.

-¡Qué lugar tan lindo!- exclamó Fye-

-Se parece al mío, pero esta muy tranquilo- mencionó Kurogane con cierta sospecha

-¡Eso es porque Kurogane es muy molesto!- dijo Mokona con mucha felicidad

-¡Cállate albóndiga!-

-¿Sakura estas bien?- preguntó Shaoran, tomándola por la espalda al momento que parecía tener un mareo

-Pues… tengo algo de sueño n.n-

-.-U Entonces busquemos un lugar donde acostarla-

-Kuro tu siempre con prisas, aunque es verdad, este lugar aunque parezca tranquilo puede guardar muchos conflictos.- dijo Fye ya con una mirada un poco de preocupación.

-Siento, una presencia, algo que me llama…-

-Sakura…-

-Espera Shaoran, parece estar entrando en trance.-

-Tal vez la princesa puede sentir la presencia de sus recuerdos.-

-Si, puede ser, pero… "yo también puedo sentir una presencia algo familiar"-

-Escóndete.- Shaoran no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos ya que todos se escondieron tras unos arbustos. Unas personas se acercaban caminando por la calle.

-"No puedo creerlo, Eriol resultó ser… pero lo que más es extraño fue que el final de la pelea…-

- ¡Oye monstruo, escucha….-

-….-

- Esta bien, por hoy no te molestaré.-

- ¿Ya se fueron?- preguntó Mokona

- Si, pero Fye que cobarde eres, le tienes miedo a una niñita y a un flaco.-

- Kurogane…- los ojos de Fye expresaban algo que no era común

- Si, yo también pude sentir una energía muy poderosa, para alguien tan pequeña.-

- ¿Tú que dices Shaoran?… ¿Shaoran dónde esta Sakura?.-

- Pues… estaba justo detrás de mí… esperen, ella dijo que una presencia la estaba llamando.-

- ¡Busquemos a Sakura todos juntos!-

- ¡Cállate albóndiga!-

- En una parte alta del sector:

-Ya esta todo listo joven Eriol.-

- Muchas gracias Spinel.-

-¡Eriol!.-

- ¡No asustes Rubymoon!.-

-¡Que soy Akizuki!

-¡Eres Rubymoon aunque te cueste creerlo!.-

- n.n Ya basta ustedes dos, este será nuestro último día en…-

-¿Qué sucede joven Eriol¿Hay alguien en la ventana?-

-Spinelly, Akizuki…- Eriol estaba confundido, desde su vitral podía observar a una joven de 16 años que estaba con la mirada perdida en el barandal de su casa, la misma presencia, la misma energía, el mismo rostro…

-¿Sakura?.-

-Pero Sakura no puedes ser, a esta hora debería estar en la escuela.-

- Además se ve algo diferente.-

-Cierto…-

-joven Eriol.-

-no te preocupes Spinell, estoy seguro que si se trata de Sakura no tendremos problemas. nn-

-¿Pero y si se trata de otra persona?- preguntó Akizuki con curiosidad más que con preocupación.

-Entonces nosotros seremos su problema.- dijo Eriol retomando por un momento la postura lúgubre que antes tenía.

-¡Sakura!.-

-¿eh? Shaoran-kun.-

-Sakura ¿porque te fuiste?-

-Discúlpenme todos. n.nU-

-¿Y ahora dónde estamos?- preguntó Kurogane, al mismo tiempo que el barandal se abría.

-Pues al parecer la princesa Sakura ya nos consiguió alojamiento nn. ¿Qué dices Shaoran¿Entramos?- dijo Fye

-Pues…-

-No dudes Shaoran, Mokona no siente peligro, solo mucha emoción.-

-¿Será hambre no crees?-

-¡Kuro malo!-

-No me digas así.-

-Entonces entremos.- Fye al parecer tomó la decisión de todos, pero Sakura ya se les había adelantado y ya estaba por entrar a la puerta de la casa.

-Sakura.-

-Eh? Disculpa otra vez Shaoran-kun-

-No te preocupes, estoy contigo.-

-Y nosotros también estamos con ustedes ¿no es así Kuro?

-¡Que no soy Kuro!

-Es su manera de decir que sí nn.- Entonces todos entraron a la casa de Eriol

En el salón de clases:

-Lamento informarles que a partir de hoy su compañero Hiragisawa ya no estará con nosotros, decidió regresar de improvisto a Inglaterra.- Ante las palabras del profesor Terada todos los estudiantes dieron lastimosos suspiros.

-Oye… si deseas ir a verlo puedo acompañarte.- La voz de Shaoran era directa pero con algo de recelo

-Si… gracias.- respondió Sakura

-"Sakura… ¿qué ocurre?"- Tomoyo había sido la única testigo de esta conversación.

El resto de la mañana parecía tener un transcurso normal.

-Sakura…- Shaoran quería ir a la par de ella para sostenerla

-Shaoran, déjala.- la voz de Fye sonaba con curiosidad.- Si alguien esta guiando a Sakura lo esta haciendo muy bien, ella no parece siquiera tener dudas de hacia donde dirigirse.-

-Fye tiene razón, parece caminar con paso firme, pero de todos modos estamos cerca.-

-¡Kurogane parece un molusco por su suave corazón y concha dura!.-

-Gracias…-

-Aquí es.-

-¿Eh?.- Todos volteron a ver a Sakura que se paró frente a una puerta cerrada.

-Esta bien, la abriré. Parece atorada.- Shaoran no podía girar la perilla

-Déjame ayudarte Shaoran.- Fye trató con un poco más de fuerza

-Parece que no tienen fuerza para abrir una simple puerta.- Kurogane también lo intentó sin éxito.

-¡Mokona puede!-

-¡No te metas albóndiga!- Pero sin dejar a más explicaciones un rayo salió de la gema de Mokona y tumbó la puerta.

-O.o-

-O.O

-Mokona ¿Qué hiciste? –

-No hizo nada malo, yo la obligué a hacerlo- Eriol estaba con su traje de mago Clow en el cuarto de su sofá.

-¿Quién eres tu?- Kurogane pudo sentir la energía de ese chico y se puso en guardia

-¿Eres el dueño de esta casa quien amablemente nos abrió sus puertas? Veo que tiene gran poder señor…-

-Soy…-

-¡Eres mi padre!- Sakura lo dijo sin pensarlo y con algo de emoción

-¡Qué?-

-¿cómo se te ocurre decir tal cosa?- Dijo Spinell saliendo de su lugar

-Es verdad, en todo caso el mago Clow es nuestro padre.- dijo Akizuki.-

-no esperen, yo puedo explicarlo.- Todos los ojos se posaron en Shaoran que se adelantaba a su grupo – No nos hemos presentado nosotros somos…-

-¡Comida!- Mokona saltó y sin dejar a más explicaciones se comió a Spinell (ya que estaba en forma chibi)

-¡No!. Mokona!.- Shaoran la atrapó para sacar al pequeño gato

-¡Spy!- dijo Akizuki acercándose a ayudar a "escupir" a su compañero

-¿Albóndiga que hiciste?- Kurogane empezó a jalarle los cachetes a Mokona para que abriera la boca.

-Disculpen a nuestra… nuestra….- Fye no tenía palabras para describir a Mokona y lo que había pasado.

-n.n no hay problema.- Eriol recobró la calma y notó que no eran malas personas a pesar de su gran energía.

-Aire…- Spy salió de la boca de Mokona con muchos esfuerzos de todos los implicados en eso.

-Akizuki…-

-Si, Eriol…-

-Prepara el comedor, serán nuestros invitados a desayunar.-

-¡Si, Mokona comerá cosas que no se tengan que escupir!-

-Disculpe…- Sakura se acercó con cierta timidez a Eriol.- Todo este enredo es mi culpa.-

-Nada de eso.- n.n- En mi vida las cosas emocionantes se terminaron, así que este día resulta ser muy divertido.

- Este chico ya habla como viejo.-

Después de almorzar y explicar todo

-Vaya¿así que en su mundo el mago Clow es un rey y es el padre del príncipe Touya y la princesa Sakura, pero murió dejando a cargo a Touya y ahora él es el rey de todo un país?- Akizuki estaba haciendo esta pregunta muy pegada a Shaoran lo que causaba una molestia (muy molesta) en él

-Si, así es…-

-¡Qué noticia! Soy tan feliz .-

-Eres una malagradecida, el mago Clow esta muerto en ese mundo y te pones contenta.- dijo Spinell

-Lo que pasa es que estas enojado porque te vieron cara de panqué.-

-¡Cállate!-

-n.n. pues yo pienso que si en ese mundo las cosas son de ese modo es por alguna razón.- dijo Eriol con sabiduría

-¿Cómo puedes dártelas de sabio?-

-Kurogane malo…- Mokona empezaba a molestar a Kurogane pero la tapó con una cazuela.

- Necesitamos encontrar las plumas de Sakura para que pueda recobrar la memoria.- dijo Shaoran ya más serio.- Lo que no sabemos es si en este lugar el poder de esa pluma haya ocasionado problemas como en los mundos que visitamos anteriormente.

-Hasta el momento no se han presentado problemas.- Eriol tomó de su taza de té para continuar.- Pero si esa pluma puede ser usada con malo propósitos tengan la seguridad que los detendremos, desde este momento les ofrezco nuestra ayuda.-

- Se lo agradezco inmensamente rey Clow-

- n.n En este mundo llámame Hiragizawa Eriol, Li-kun.-

-Ap, no nos hemos presentado formalmente, pero soy Kinomoto Shaoran.-

-O.o ¿kinomoto?-

-Si¿sucede algo? Pero puede decirme Shaoran, todos lo hacen. n.n-

-Soy Fye, en nuestro mundo no solemos tener apellidos, él es Kurogane y nos acompaña la fiel Mokona.-

-¡Soy Mokona!-

-y pues esta demás presentar a la princesa Sakura Clow ¿cierto?-

-Princesa Sakura se le nota cansada.- dijo Spy como siempre muy formal

-Saku si deseas puedes descansar en una de las habitaciones que yo misma decoré.-

-¡Nakuru no seas tan igualada!-

-Spy, cómo puedes ser tan formal. Aunque sea de otro mundo yo la veo como la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto!

-¿Eh?-

-Perdonen a Nakuru suele ser así de emotiva.-

- E insensata.-

- no se preocupen, sospechaba que algún mundo nos toparíamos con algo así, aunque de todos modos no me he acostumbrado a ello.- Esto le provocó doble sentimiento a Shaoran, alegría por saber que ese apellido se pudo formar en otra dimensión (como si se casara con él) o como si su padre Fujitaka fuera el padre de Sakura en realidad… porque no podría ser que Sakura fuera su hija ¿o sí?

-Shaoran, cuanto gusten comenzaremos la búsqueda de la pluma de Sakura.- dijo Eriol de manera concluyente

-Pero antes… les daré un vestuario nuevo- Akizuki como siempre entusiasta de más, pero realmente necesitaban pasar desapercibidos

En la escuela de Sakura las clases habían terminado, ese día Shaoran, Tomoyo, Kero y Sakura se dirigían a la casa de Eriol. Sintiendo sus presencias cerca, Eriol le pidió a Nakuru que acompañara al otro grupo a buscar la pluma de Sakura, ya que no consideró sensato que se encontraran de frente en su casa. Así que todo transcurrió como estaba planeado, excepto por la falta de Nakuru: se resolvió el misterio de las cartas Sakura, vieron a la maestra Mizuki y Yue habló brevemente con Eriol. Mientras tanto, la búsqueda de la pluma Sakura se llevó a cabo por toda la ciudad de Tomoeda, y en eso estaban cerca de la preparatoria de Tomoeda.

-¿no sientes la presencia de la pluma Mokona?- preguntó Nakuru

-Esta albóndiga se descompuso.-

-Negro malo.-

-¡Deja de llamarme así!-

- Ya cálmense, no es correcto pelear en un mundo amigable.- dijo Fye con su humor siempre agradable.

-Ocurre algo Sakura?

-Siento algo familiar… no sé que sea pero esta en esa dirección.-

-Que mala costumbre la de arrancarse corriendo a los lugares donde siente algo esta chamaca.-

-Kur…- a Mokona la silenciaron con una patada que fue a dar a la cabeza de Sakura

-¡Noooo!-

- Eres un tonto porque hiciste eso?- Nakuru estaba evidentemente muy molesta con él.- Ahora no sabremos cómo detectar una pluma Sakura porque las dejaste inconscientes.-

-Hasta tu voz me molesta mujer, ya cállate, la princesa esta bien, a esa bola de pelos le encanta sobreactuar.-

-¡El molesto eres tú!-

-Cálmense los dos, Kurogane veo que ya hiciste una nueva amiga.-

-¡No somos amigos!- dijeron los dos obviamente muy molestos.

Mientras esto sucedía Shaoran no tuvo ni tiempo de enojarse con Kurogane o con Mokona por noquear a Sakura, estaba más bien un poco preocupado y recordaba las veces en las que le habían caído cosas del cielo a Sakura, desde una maceta y manzanas de un árbol, hasta los pétalos de cerezo que florecían extrañamente en el desierto.

-Sakura¿estas bien?-

- ¡Mokona se disculpa!-

- Si, no te preocupes, ella no se molestará contigo. "Tal vez sea como su majestad siempre le dice, tiene cabeza dura porque siempre que algo le pega en ella se duele un poco pero siempre con una sonrisa".-

- ¡Auch! Me dolió.- n.n

- ¿Esta bien?- una voz amable preguntó a ambos cuando se estaban incorporando y Mokona se escondío

- Si, algo me cayó en la cabeza. n.n-

- ¿Segura que no es algo grave?-

- No, estoy bien, esto suele pasarme.-

- Sakura¿recordaste algo más?- Shaoran olvidó por completo al extraño que se había acercado a ayudarlos.

- ¿Recordar?- preguntó el joven extrañado

- Si, es que…- Shaoran no pudo siquiera empezar a inventar alguna excusa porque frente a ellos estaba Touya.

- ¡Ah, pero si eres… bueno discúlpame por favor, te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco

- Si, gracias por preocuparte por Sak… por nosotros.- Shaoran se apresuró a decir esto, ya que aunque en otro mundo se toparon con el rey y el mago, suponía que en este además de estar ellos, también estaba una hermana con el mismo nombre.

- Si, sólo ten más cuidado. Si las cosas te siguen cayendo del cielo necesitarás una cabeza dura.-

- ¡Yo no soy ninguna cabeza dura, hermano¡Ap, -justo terminó de decir eso cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho pues ya sabía que podían toparse con personas que ella conocía aunque no eran precisamente las que habitaban su realidad.

- ¿Qué dijiste¿Sakura? -

- O.o "o no".- Shaoran pensaba en una manera de zafarse de esa cuando de repente…

- ¡Touya!- Nakuru apreció dando un abrazo asfixiante a un muy confundido Touya

- Akizuki… suéltame.-

- No, lo haré hasta que me digas que soy linda! n.n.-

- Bueno pues gracias por su preocupación, nos vemos-

- No, espera.-así dejaron a Touya a su suerte con Nakuru

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Shaoran huyó de Touya y se reunió con Fye y Kurogane en un punto un poco lejos de ahí.

-Vaya, por poco sucede algo malo.-

-Lo siento, todo fue mi culpa.-

-Sakura…-

-Sentí la presencia de mi hermano y me dejé llevar, no pensé las cosas y casi revelo más de la cuenta, yo…- Una mano la reconfortaba para que no llorara.

-No te debes disculpar, el que debe pedirte una disculpa soy yo, ya que fue mi comportamiento impetuoso el que ocasionó todo este embrollo.-

-Kurogane…- Shaoran escuchaba las palabras de Kurogane, le parecía una disculpa sincera y él ya no aparentaba ser una persona fría.

-Así que no llores, y ya busquemos lo que necesitamos para no ocasionar problemas.-

-Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte, ahora Kuro nos considera sus amigos.- dijo Fye muy feliz

-Gracias Kurogane-kun-

-¡Kurogane es amigo!- en ese momento Kurogane quería aplastar a Mokona pero sus ojos se abrieron de repente.- Hay una pluma cerca.-

-¡Una pluma¿Dónde?-

-¡Síganme! -Mokona empezó a correr hasta entrar al parque pingüino. Donde estaban Tomoyo, Shaoran y Sakura (los de Tomoeda) a punto de separarse para sus casas.

-Tomoyo, muchas gracias por acompañarnos, no tenías porque.-

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y las malas, además… . pude filmar el feliz desenlace del cambio de cartas, se resolvió el misterio de la presencia del mago Clow e iniciamos un nuevo capítulo en tu vida. Debo editarlo lo más pronto que pueda.-

-Si, Tomoyo, que te vaya bien.-

Un poco lejos de ahí entre unos arbustos…

-La pluma de Sakura esta justo donde están ellos.-

-Mokona, se ve segura, yo creo que lo más probable es que la tenga uno de esos chicos.-

-Pero si esos niños…- Shaoran acababa de reconocer a dos de los que se estaban despidiendo

-Pero si ella es…- Por su parte Kurogane reconoció a la otra integrante de ese grupo.- ¡Princesa Tomoyo!

-Los chicos de Tomoeda ya se despedían. Y entonces Mokona se agitaba más aprisa.

-La pluma se mueve de lugar-

-Debemos ir y pedirla de algún modo no muy sorpresivo.- dijo Fye

-Pero no podemos presentarnos así como así, ellos son, digo, ellos.-

-Ya se fueron.- dijo Mokona un poco triste.- Se va la pluma y esos chicos también.-

-Yo iré.-

-¡Kurogane!.- pero reaccionaron tarde ya que Kurogane fue tras Tomoyo

Mientras Tomoyo se iba por un camino distinto, Sakura y Shaoran se quedaban solos.

-Shaoran…-

-Si, mira con respecto a lo que te dije… ¿Sientes eso?-

-¿Eh?- Sakura por un momento no comprendió pero al escuchar movimiento tras unos arbustos pudo sentir una presencia que se movía con gran agilidad desde unos arbustos y tomaba dirección hacia donde se había ido Tomoyo.-

-Se dirige hacia donde se fue Daudoji.-

-¡Tomoyo!- Acto seguido ambos fueron corriendo tras la energía que perseguía a su amiga.

-No, se mueven de lugar. Kurogane no se midió esta vez y al parecer ellos sienten el poder de Kurogane.-

-Vamos tras ellos, vamos Sakura¿Sakura?- Shaoran buscaba a Sakura pero sólo pudo ver que ella ya había corrido hacia donde todos se dirigían.

Tomoyo iba caminado tarareando la canción con la que competiría en el coro la próxima semana, al mismo tiempo que se alegraba de todo lo que había pasado y que su amiga Sakura por fin había encontrado a alguien que la hiciera feliz, tanto así que no vio a Kurogane hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

-Disculpe, estaba distraída y no lo ví.- Tomoyo se disculpó con su carácter de siempre, pero al notar que el joven frente a ella no tenía intenciones de moverse o de siquiera parpadear se sintió un poco confundida.- Pues bueno, si le parece me retiro que tenga un buen día.-

-Espera.- Kurogane le cerraba el paso a Tomoyo que en ese momento sintió algo de amenaza, ya que aunque muchas personas pasaban por ahí en ese momento parecía que el lugar estaba desierto.-

-Por favor, no te vayas, quédate un poco más.- Esto, lejos de tranquilizar a Tomoyo sólo la asustó más.

-Si me disculpa yo… Tomoyo quiso dar vuelta para correr en dirección contraria pero Kurogane adivinando sus movimientos la tomó de la mano.-

-Espera por favor no te vayas sólo quiero…-

-No, por favor…- Tomoyo quería soltarse pero se sintió desprotegida como hace mucho no le sucedía.-

-¡Tomoyo!- el grito de Sakura hizo que ambos voltearan hacia ella.

-¡Sakura!- Tomoyo se sintió aliviada de ver a su amiga en esos momentos.

-¿Sakura?- Kurogane estaba algo sorprendido de ver a una Sakura más joven que la que él conocía.

-¡Déjala en paz!- Shaoran invocó al rayo, un poco débil ya que solo quería que soltara a Tomoyo y no lastimarla.

-Eso me tomó por sorpresa mocoso.- Kurogane lo dijo ya que estaba molesto porque no pudo hablar con Tomoyo y porque no evitó un ataque tan simple.

-Nadie me llama mocoso y lastima a mis amigas.-

-No, todo es un mal entendido, sólo quiero hablar con la princesa Tomoyo.-

-¿Princesa Tomoyo¿Tomoyo eres una princesa?-

-Pues no le creo…-

-Eres un mentiroso. Sakura, lleva a Daodoji lejos de aquí.-

-Pero Shaoran…-

-Solo hazlo.-

-No, deben dejar que me explique.- dijo Kurogane, sabía que ese niño era un Shaoran, de otra dimensión, pero en el tiempo que llevaban juntos no deseaba lastimarlo... había desarrollado cierto tipo de amistad, porque no quería llamarlo así.

-Si, dejen que se explique.- Todos voltearon a ver a Fye que llegaba a tratar de calmar a todos.

-Tu debes ser Tomoyo y tu Sakura cierto? n.n-

-Si…- Ambas respondieron un poco temerosas por el nuevo desconocido.

-Ah! Y tu eres Shaoran ¿verdad?-

¬¬- A Shaoran no le daba más confianza

-No te alarmes, el problema es que somos caza talentos y escuchamos la voz de tu amiga, nos pareció una excelente cantante y estamos interesados en representarla. La llamaremos la princesa Tomoyo y dará conciertos con su bella voz alrededor del mundo. Eso es lo que mi compañero Kurogane quería decirles, pero como es principiante en este mundo de la farándula le falta un poco de tacto con la gente y no supo cómo pedirle a la bella Tomoyo que nos acompañara en el té para platicar sobre nuestros planes. ¿Puedes acompañarnos Tomoyo?-

-Ah? Así que era eso.- Sakura se creyó toda esa historia y estaba más relajada.

-Pues yo…- Tomoyo todavía dudaba, había algo que le daba desconfianza y no era precisamente eso de los caza talentos.-

-¡Bah! No pudiste inventar algo más creativo y con tu actuación te hubiera creído de no ser por el detalle… ¿porqué nos saludaste a todos si sólo te interesa Daodoji?.- Sakura se asustó una vez más, no había tomado eso en cuenta, pero Tomoyo seguía viendo al sujeto alto de cabellera negra, la manera en la que se portaba no iba de acuerdo con la de mirar.

-Vaya, eres muy inteligente Shaoran. Vamos Mokona dime donde esta la pluma.- Fye saca a Mokona de una especie de pokebola (Mokona tiene un gran armamento en esta historia)

-¡Mokona!.-

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Shaoran sin creer lo que ve

-¿Será alguna amiga de Kero?- preguntó con inocencia Sakura

-Pues a mí me parece que es un poco más grande.- dijo Tomoyo ya casi recuperada de lo que estaba pasando

-Mokona siente la pluma justo aquí- Mokona salta hacia el pecho de Shaoran y se mete debajo de su ropa.

-¿Qué?- Todos ven a un Shaoran sonrojado entre la vergüenza y el enojo tratando de sacar a Mokona de entre sus ropas.-

-Shaoran.- O/O Sakura ve lo que pasa y no sabe ni cómo actuar

-Grabaré todo esto.- De la nada ya toda repuesta Tomoyo saca su cámara y empieza a grabar el show que esta haciendo Shaoran.-

Un poco a distancia prudente, Sakura y Shaoran (TRC) ven lo que sucede.

-Al menos la pelea se evitó.- Shaoran veía un poco divertido la escena de su otro yo tratando de sacarse a Mokona

-Shaoran-kun.-

-Dime Sakura.-

-Creo que sería buena idea presentarnos ante ellos.-

-¿Y eso porqué?- Shaoran estaba dudoso de hacer eso, no quería alterar la manera en que vivían sus otros yo en otra parte.-

-Es que… es obvio que ellos han estado juntos desde hace tiempo y son unos niños, yo sólo tengo curiosidad de saber cómo sería si tu y yo nos hubiéramos conocido desde hace mucho tiempo y sin la necesidad de estar recuperando mi memoria.-

-Sakura…- Shaoran sintió tristeza, porque ellos ya se habían tratado desde hace mucho más tiempo pero Sakura jamás recordaría nada de eso, jamás.

De regreso a la escena de Mokona y Co.

-Albóndiga ya salte de ahí, no encuentras nada.-

-Mokona ya tardaste mucho no creo que la pluma Sakura esté ahí.- dijo Fye ya con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, su plan no esta saliendo como el se lo imaginó.

-¡Mokona siente la pluma en el cuerpo de este chico pero no la encuentra, sólo encontró esto.- Mokona por fin sale y muestra una especie de carta

-¿Qué es eso?- Mokona abre el sobre y empieza a leerlo en voz alta

-Esto dice así: Compatibilidad de pareja Li Shaoran &…- pero se lo quita rápidamente Shaoran

-Esto no es para ti.- pero se lo quita Kurogane.- ¡Oye!-

-Veamos aquí dice: sumando las letras y vocales…- Se lo quita Shaoran de nuevo

-¡Esto no lo debe ver nadie!-Responde el castaño enojado, pero ahora se lo quita Fye.

-¡Pero si de verdad parece estar escrito para ti!-

-Esto se pone emocionante, una compatibilidad amorosa… eso es tan romántico y lo tendré grabado.-

-Tomoyo no creo que estar filmando todo esto sea lo indicado.-

-Tienes razón Sakura, también captaré los sentimientos que te provoca presenciar esto.-

--U Tomoyo…-

Y mientras Sakura y Shaoran (TRC)

-¿Qué será eso que están leyendo?- preguntó Sakura con inocencia

-¡O no!- Shaoran recordó en ese momento que él había pensado en hacer una compatibilidad con letras de nombres y había resultado positiva con muchas probabilidades, pero ese momento no era el indicado para que Sakura supiera de sus sentimientos, debían estar de regreso en su mundo y no podía dejar que pensara en otra cosa que no fuera en recuperar sus recuerdos.- "Si Sakura se da cuenta…".-

-Tu que dices Shaoran… ¿Shaoran?- Shaoran se dirigía a atrapar esa carta para que nadie la leyera.

-Dame eso, no es para que lo tengan por ahí.- Shaoran estaba ya algo más que molesto porque no podía contra esos tres

-Pero si sólo queremos leerlo¿acaso es una carta de amor?- dijo Fye ya con ojos perceptivos.

-O/O-

-Si lo es, una carta que dice quien te interesa y como venganza por lanzarme ese rayo yo…- Pero Kurogane no pudo seguir hablando ya que en eso Shaoran(RC) llegó y le quitó la carta.

-Disculpa, pero lo que aquí esta escrito sólo lo pueden leer las personas involucradas.-

-¿Qué? – Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran estaban muy sorprendidos de ver lo que había pasado… un Shaoran de más edad había llegado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Espero no haberlo escrito de manera que se confundan los roles; en fin espero sus reviews y opiniones


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

------------

Muy bien algunas aclaraciones:

Sakura TRC Sakurasama

Sakura Kinomoto CCS Sakura

Shaoran TRC Shaorankun

Shaoran CCS Shaoran ojala sea más comprensible nn

-------------------------

De acuerdo con la secuencia normal de CCS: Yue había terminado de hablar con Eriol y decidió que lo mejor era regresar a ser Yukito y estar con la persona más importante para él: Touya. Llegó hasta un punto solitario de la preparatoria y volvió a su forma normal. Para su sorpresa Touya estaba siendo literalmente estrangulado por Nakuru.

-¡Dime que soy linda Touya!- Nakuru esperaba que su intento número 523 diera resultado y se pudiera quedar con Touya, que la verdad ni le gustaba y sólo lo hacía para molestarlo.

-Déjame en paz, ya pasaron muchas cosas y deberías saber que esto no puede ser.- Touya había resuelto quitársela de encima de una manera brusca y definitiva – No sé que te propongas cada vez que haces eso pero te debe quedar claro… no me interesas.

-T.T ¡Buah, no te intereso.- Akizuki salió "llorando" de ahí aparentemente sin rumbo fijo. Touya pudo sentirse liberado pero a la vez un poco mal por la reacción que tuvo la chica.

-Fuiste un poco duro con ella.- dijo Yukito aproximándose a Touya.

-¿Viste todo?-

-Si. Fuiste un poco rudo con ella, pero se lo merecía.- respondió el albino

-Es extraño que tú digas algo así.- ¬¬

-nn…"a veces me desespera"-

-Por cierto¿no has visto a Sakura?- Touya de pronto recordó lo que pasó antes de que la metiche de Nakuru se le acercara.

-Pues la vi hace un momento, esta arreglando todo el asunto de las cartas. No te preocupes esta con amigos ahora.-

-Entonces… la joven que vi no era ella.-

-¿A qué te refieres Touya?- Entonces Touya le contó a Yukito lo que sucedió.

----------------------------------------------

Regresando al parque pingüino:

----------------------------------------------

-Toma, esto te pertenece.- Shaorankun le entrega a Shaoran su carta- Espero que se lo hagas llegar a esa persona especial. n.n

-Gra.. gracias.- Shaoran acepta su carta pero no puede evitar mostrar asombro ante lo que esta viendo, sería su imaginación o esta persona se parecía mucho a él. Pudo seguir con sus pensamientos extraños, pero la presencia de una joven muy agitada desvió las miradas de todos.

-Sha.. oran-kun.- Sakurasama llegó lo más rápido que pudo, pero se sentía cansada después de tanto esfuerzo (creo que también por la falta de su memoria no puede permanecer mucho tiempo despierta)

-¡Princesa Sakura!- Shaorankun alcanza a sostener a su Sakurasama antes que caiga de plano desmayada al suelo. Mientras la sostiene todos observan sin comprender por completo.- ¿estás bien?-

-Esta agotada, ha pasado tiempo desde que llegamos a este mundo y sin encontrar una pluma.- Fye estaba concluyendo sobre el estado en el que estaba Sakurasama.

-La albóndiga dijo que la pluma la tenía este mocoso.- dijo Kurogane señalando a Shaoran

¬¬

-¿Qué? De verdad eres un mocoso entrometido. Lo único que quería era ver a la princesa Tomoyo y me lo impediste.-

-¿Para que querías verme?- Tomoyo se le acercó ya sin miedo pero Kurogane no se decidió a hablar con ella ya que ambos fijaron su vista en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Sakura, por favor responde…- Shaorankun cargaba sobre su regazo a Sakurasama que parecía estar como antes, sin nada de energía y sumida en un sueño algo pesado. Todos veían la escena sin poder hacer nada y otros sin comprender lo que pasaba

-No te desesperes.- Shaorankun volteó a verse su otro yo con una seguridad y tranquilidad envidiables. –Todo estará bien.- y dicho esto, puso su mano sobre la frente de Sakurasama y de su pecho salió una luz que lo hizo para atrás, dio un grito de dolor que hizo que los demás se preocuparan un poco.

-¡Shaoran! –

-¡Li kun!- Sakura y Tomoyo estaban preocupadas viendo la luz que se originó del chino

-¡Eso es¡Eso es!- dijo Mokona mientras saltaba de un lado a otro con los ojos abiertos

-Vaya, dentro de ese niño estaba la pluma de Sakurasama.- Fye salió de su asombro

-Esa cosa no se equivoca cuando tiene que localizarlas.- dijo Kurogane refiriéndose a Mokona

-Dentro de ti… estaba lo que buscábamos.- Shaorankun observó como la pluma que salió de su otro yo se unía al cuerpo de Sakurasama haciéndola reaccionar.

-¡Shaoran!- Sakura se acercó sosteniéndolo antes de que desfalleciera al piso. Sakurasama abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Shaorankun lo que le provocó una sonrisa sincera, después, giró su cabeza y vio como su otro yo ayudaba a incorporarse al otro Shaoran; todo esto le causó una emoción desconocida para ella a lo que sólo reaccionó sonriendo de manera más amplia evocando una leve risa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Quedó algo corto pero díganme que opinan.

Gracias por leer nn


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo. 4

--------------

Como el anterior quedó corto, este esta un poco más largo. Ojalá les guste. nn

---------------------

Después de breves explicaciones sobre las plumas Sakurasama y un universo paralelo; el grupo de TRC se estaba despidiendo cuando…

-Yo no me quiero ir…- Kurogane volvía a poner su temple de mercenario

-¡Kurogane tonto!-

-¡Cállate albóndiga!- Kurogane pisó a Mokona

-¿Pero porqué?- Shaorankun preguntó serenamente porque quería una explicación aunque sabía que por algo Kurogane tenía esa actitud

-Porque… - todos vieron a Sakurasama que estaba respondiendo por el "chico negro"- este lugar tiene algo diferente a todos los demás, deberíamos verlo ¿verdad que a ti también te gusta Mokona?-

-Si, a Mokona también le gusta y puede esperar hasta el mediodía de mañana para irnos.- dijo la bola saltando a los brazos de Sakurasama- Eso si Shaoran-kun y Fye están de acuerdo-

-Por mí no hay ningún problema.- respondió Fye con su sonrisa de siempre- ¿qué dices Shaorankun?-

-Digo que nos quedemos.-

-¡Eso es grandioso! Los invito a todos a cenar a mi casa.- Sakura estaba feliz, el hecho de haber conocido a ese grupo le había causado gran alegría.

-Me temo que no podré acompañarte Sakura. Mañana tengo ensayo de coro y debo terminar los uniformes-u.u

-¡Qué lástima Tomoyo!- dijo su amiga Sakura

-Entonces… debo agradecerte aquí mismo.- Sakurasama se dirigió a Tomoyo

-¿Agradecerme¿por qué?- preguntó la niña de bella voz

-Porque de no ser por tu presencia, hubiéramos batallado en encontrar mi pluma.- n.n

-No fue nada, siempre estoy dispuesta ayudar a mi amiga Sakura en lo que pueda.- terminando de decir esto, se despidió amablemente de todos y se dirigió a su casa. Después de unos minutos, Shaoran se disculpó y salió corriendo del grupo lo más rápido que pudo. "Tiene problemas para expresarse"- pensó Shaorankun cuando vio la estela de polvo que dejó su otro yo antes de desaparecer de su vista.

-Al llegar a la casa de los Kinomoto un pequeño ser amarillo salió flotando de la cocina.

-¡Sakurita que bueno que llegas…te!- el pequeño volador se quedó hecho piedra al ver que su ama no estaba sola, aún y cuando había salido después de la casa de Eriol, había llegado antes que su dueña y estaba preocupado por ella

-¡Kero! Te he dicho que no salgas así como así, la gente se puede asustar contigo.- a pesar de preocuparse por su reacción, los invitados no estaban para nada extrañados del amarillo volador (o flotador)

-¡Eres un ser muy lindo!- dijo Sakurasama tocando a Kero

-Vaya Sakura veo que te reprodujiste en grande.-

-No Kero, ellos son mis amigos de otra dimensión y los invité a cenar-

-Pues en esa dimensión no todo es perfecto porque veo que hay mocosos mayores.-

-¿Por qué me miró de esa manera al decir eso?-le preguntó Shaorankun a Fye

-Tal vez las cosas no son aburridas en este lugar.- luego se dirigió a Kero- hola me llamo Fye y el es Kurogane mucho gusto Kero.-

-¡Soy la gran bestia Kerberus!- dijo poniéndose en pose de súper héroe, pero de pronto Mokona salta y se lo come al igual que a Spy

-Te presento a la gran bestia come bestias: Mokona.- dijo Kurogane sarcásticamente

-¡Mokona!- y dicho esto todos trataron de sacar a Kero del estómago de Mokona

--------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Un poco de tiempo después, la puerta de los Kinomoto se abría de nuevo, esta vez para que Touya y Yukito entraran después de un día de trabajo.

-¿Crees que sean suficientes postres, Touya?-

-Nunca son suficientes con ese peluche volador, aunque el monstruo no le deja mucho también es muy tragona.-

-¡Hermano no te esperaba tan temprano!- dijo Sakura cuando vio a los recién llegados entrando a su sala desde la cocina

-Pero si ya pasan de las 10…- Touya quería empezar su rutina de molestar a su hermana menor pero notó (y quien no vería) que Kurogane y Fye estaban en la sala.

-¡Buenas noches!- Yukito no se sentía incómodo, también era un ajeno a la casa

-¡Buenas noches! Tú debes ser Touya el hermano de la pequeña Sakura, y tú debes ser su amigo Yukito. A nombre de mis amigos les agradecemos su hospitalidad por invitarnos a cenar.- Fye habló como todo un diplomático en la sala.

-D.. de nada, pero ¿amigos?- La respuesta de Touya se respondió sola, ya que en eso Shaorankun salía vistiendo unos guantes y gorro de cocina con una gran cazuela.

-¡La cena esta lista!-

-¡Tú eres…!- se sorprendió el hermano de Sakura

-Yo pondré la mesa.- Sakurasama salía de la cocina cargando algunos platos

-No, deja que yo lo haga, me ayudaron mucho en la cocina y son mis invitados.- le dijo Sakura

-No es molestia, todos ayudaremos ¿verdad Kurogane?- dijo Fye tomando las cosas que ambas Sakuras sostenían

-Si, no son meseras para hacerlo todo.-

-Entonces yo también ayudaré.- Yukito se unió al acomodo de la mesa para cenar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura se sentía como en una fiesta de Navidad, había amigos, familia, Kero y Mokona estaban debajo de la mesa comiendo un plato que les dieron… hasta tenían una pareja… ¿novios? Sakura podía afirmarlo, en esa dimensión ella y Shaoran eran mayores, así que podían tener una relación formal, esto le causaba… ¿qué le causaba? Después de todo todavía no sabía lo que sentía por "su" Shaoran a pesar de lo obvio que veía en esos dos… "Esa dimensión… ¿tendrá alguna relación con esta además de las personas? Porque de ser así, eso quiere decir que en cada dimensión Shaoran y yo…"-

-… ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Este monstruo esta tan seguro de su convicción que ya ni se defiende cuando le digo así.-

-¡Qué!- Sakura reaccionó y le dio un puntapié a Touya por debajo de la mesa

-¡Se están peleando!- Mokona dijo al ver lo que le hicieron a Touya

-Eso es normal, no te preocupes.- dijo Kero que sin más seguía cenando

-Hermano…- Sakura tenía una cara de vergüenza ante lo que les habían dicho de ella, que no estaba segura por andar en las nubes pero sabía que no era algo bueno.

-Hermano, nunca cambias n.n- Sakurasama recordó algunos momentos con su hermano mayor cuando la molestaba de igual manera.

--------------------------------------------------------

La cena concluyó y después de la insistencia 1537, el equipo de RC aceptó quedarse a dormir en casa de los Kinomoto, Fujitaka llegaría del aeropuerto a las 10 am del día siguiente debido a una conferencia que dio en otra ciudad, por lo que Sakura se encargó de hacer los arreglos para que durmieran en el cuarto de huéspedes que tenían. (si no existe tal cuarto, ya lo inventé)

-Es algo pequeño, ojala no estén muy incómodos. Yo y mi otro yo dormiremos en mi habitación, pero si lo deseas puedo convencer a Touya para que duermas en su habitación-

-Eres muy amable, estaremos bien aquí Sakura-chan. n.nU - le respondió Shaorankun, después de todo conocía al rey Touya y no deseaba ser quien perturbara su sueño. "No quiero ponerlo de malas".-

-Shaoran-kun…- Sakura aprovecharía ese momento que tenían a solas

-Si, pequeña Sakura.-

-Tu… y mi otro yo… ¿son personas especiales en tu dimensión?-

-¿Cómo dices? O.o-

-Si, tu sabes… aquella persona especial que te hace más feliz y a quien quieres más que nadie en el mundo, ustedes… ¿están enamorados?-

-O/O

-Perdona si fui imprudente es que…-

-/- no te preocupes, quisiera saber la respuesta a tu pregunta.-

-O.o ¿Hoe?-

-Yo estaba decidido a confesar mis sentimientos a la princesa cuando encontrara el significado de unos símbolos en las ruinas del reino. Estaba por terminar mi trabajo cuando se perdieron sus recuerdos y su vida casi se extingue. Para recuperarlas plumas de su memoria, debemos viajar por las dimensiones para encontrarlas, pero el precio que pagué por este viaje fue… precisamente los recuerdos que ella tiene de mí.-

-¿Quieres decir que…?-

-Aún si recupera todos sus recuerdos… nunca me recordará. Para ella, el momento en que nos conocimos fue cuando despertó y así será siempre.-

-Shaoran kun…-

-¿Pero sabes? Aún y cuando nunca pueda recordar cuando éramos niños y los momentos que pasamos juntos antes del incidente… desde que despertó nunca me he separado de su lado y así será, yo nunca me separaré de la princesa pase lo que pase porque ella es mi persona especial… a quien quiero más que a nada en el mundo.- n.n

-T.T-

-Pequeña Sakura ¿por qué tienes los ojos llorosos? No te pongas así, cumpliré mi promesa y ella será feliz aunque no sea a mi lado.-

-Debe haber alguna manera… debe haber alguna manera para que ella recuerde lo que pasó entre ustedes.-

-No, la bruja de las dimensiones puso su precio y lo pagué, sólo quiero que esté bien; por eso te suplico que no le digas que ya la conocía. Y ni le comentes en broma lo que hemos platicado ¿podrías prometerlo?- Sakura vio los ojos de Shaorankun y pudo sentir su corazón latir fuertemente, sabía que era completamente sincero y más que una promesa eso era una súplica a la que no se podía negar.

-Lo prometo, es una promesa del dedo chiquito.- dijo al momento de tomar el dedo del joven

-¿Dedo chiquito?- como respuesta solo tuvo una sonrisa de Sakura que lo hizo recordar cuando se prometieron celebrar sus cumpleaños el mismo día y ante esto solo pudo sonreír más.

----------------------------------------------------------

En el pórtico de la casa Kinomoto Touya estaba hablando conun ángel de la guarda (entiéndase Yue) sobre los invitados a cenar que se habían convertido en invitados a dormir.

-Puedo sentir que tienen grandes presencias, pero como cuando lo consulté con Kerberus no parecen tener malas intenciones.- el guardián de la luna estaba tan sereno como siempre ya que no sentía peligro alguno

-¿Crees que podamos confiar en ellos?- Touya estaba preocupado, no era común tener por invitados a unos extraños.

-¡Qué desconfiado eres!- respondió Fye colgando boca abajo del techo, lo que provocó sorpresa en Touya y un poco en Yue aunque lo disimuló muy bien- Nosotros seríamos incapaces de hacerle daño a la familia de la pequeña Sakura.- En ese momento Kurogane salía de un lado del pórtico

-No te preocupes, lo único que me interesa es regresar a mi mundo, no por parecer un mercenario voy a andar matando sólo por placer "Además ya no puedo hacerlo u.u"-

-Si, no le teman al aspecto de Kuro, es amable cuando se lo propone… aunque no se lo propone muy seguido n.n-

-¬¬ ¿Qué significa eso Fye?

-n.nU no te ofendas Kuro ya sabes que te aprecio-

-De todos modos, eso no me da mucha confianza.- dijo Touya en un modo un tanto altanero

-¡Vamos! Tu crees que debes preocuparte por quienes tengan como detector algo como esto.- Kurogane sacó a Mokona

-Eres tan guapo… ¡que te voy a besar!- Mokona saltó hacia Touya abriendo su boca lo más que pudo, tanto que se metió toda la cabeza de Touya provocando la tercera pelea por sacar a alguien de la boca de Mokona.

-"La verdad… yo me preocuparía más por ese sujeto de apariencia serena que por el de apariencia mercenaria"- con esos pensamientos Yue veía la escena que hacían los demás.

-¡Kurogane¡Fye! Ya esta listo su cuarto- Sakura salió de la casa para ver a su hermano tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, a Fye y Kurogane en el piso con Mokona (había jalado de sus patas para sacar la cabeza de Touya) y a Yukito con una sonrisa despidiéndose de todos.

------------------------------------------------------

-… y así, éstas fueron las últimas cartas en ser transformadas en cartas Sakura.- Kero mostraba las cartas de "Light" y "Dark" a Sakurasama, ambos conversaban en la habitación de Sakurita.

-En esta dimensión puedo usar magia de manera muy diferente a como la había visto antes.- se sorprendió la princesa

-¿Tienes poderes mágicos?- curioseó el ser amarillo

-Pues creo que algo así, puedo ganar en juegos de azar pero no he desarrollado magia… al menos que yo recuerde.- La puerta del cuarto se abre y entra Sakura con tres platos de flan.

-¡Hola! Te traje uno para ti Kero…-

-¡Gracias Sakurita!- el animalito tomó su plato y empezó su tarea favorita con el flan

-También te traje uno a ti n.n-

-Gracias n.n Me resulta extraño estar hablando conmigo misma, nunca me lo había imaginado-

-Pues algunas veces había hablado con la carta "Espejo" cuando le pedía que tomara mi forma, pero esto es distinto. ¿Tu crees que yo sea igual a ti cuando crezca?-

-Pues yo recuerdo que era muy parecida a ti cuando tenía tu edad.- ante esto ambas se rieron un poco y terminaron su postre.- Kero se quedó dormido sobre el plato

-Esto le pasa cuando come demasiado.- Kero es colocado en su pequeña cama por su dueña.- Descansa Kero-

-¿Segura que esta bien que duerma en tu cama? Después de todo yo soy…-

-No, insisto eres mi invitada, además sólo estarás hoy. Esta colchoneta no es tan mala, no te preocupes por mí. nn-

-Gracias. Si alguna vez vas a mi dimensión, te dejaré dormir en mi cama, o en la habitación del palacio que más te guste.-

-¿De verdad tienes un palacio enorme y todo eso? Yo siempre quise vivir en una enorme casa-

-Si, es muy bello, casi puedo recordarlo todo… hay lugares que no recuerdo completamente, algunos recuerdos tienen pedazos incompletos, en algunos hablo con varias personas y me dirijo a una en especial que me hace muy feliz, pero no puedo recordar quien es.-

-¿No te puedes acordar… de una persona?-

-Si, aunque son muchos recuerdos que tengo así, he llegado a la conclusión que en todos es la misma persona, el sentimiento que tengo cuando intento recordarla es algo especial que siento en los espacios en blanco, por eso sé que es la misma persona.-

-Si… que mal que no la puedas recordar…-

-¿Pero sabes?-

-¿hoe?-

-Cuando recupere todos mis recuerdos iré con esa persona especial y le diré lo que le quería decir.-

-¿Lo que le querías decir¿Sabes que le querías decir?-

-Lo que le quería decir no lo recuerdo.-nnU

--U

-Sólo recuerdo que debía decirle algo muy importante… algo que solo le debía decir a esa persona… estoy segura que ya lo recordaré porque recuperaré todos mis recuerdos.-

-Y estoy segura que así será, porque Shaorankun siempre estará contigo.- Sakurita se sorprendió a sí misma con esa frase, porque la hizo recapacitar en su propia situación. "Shaoran".-

-Sakura-chan…-

-¿Hoe?-

-¿Podrías contarme… cómo es Shaoran contigo?-

-O/O ¿Cómo es Shaoran conmigo?-

-Como sabes no tengo mis recuerdos completos, Shaorankun ha estado conmigo desde que empezó todo esto, y yo quisiera… saber… bueno, al menos imaginarme, como sería mi vida con él si lo hubiera conocido desde antes.-

-Te entiendo, te lo contaré todo.-

-Muchas gracias.-

-Bueno pues al principio no nos llevábamos muy bien…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya saben, sugerencias por favor.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo -5-

---------------------------------

No sabía que hora era, sólo sabía que ya estaba amaneciendo. En el cuarto de huéspedes estaban Fye, Kurogane y Mokona aún dormidos. Algo extraño era que la "bola" dormía sobre Kuro y él parecía abrazarla a manera de mono de peluche. Shaorankun se levantó y se dispuso a realizar algunos movimientos de artes marciales que conocía para levantarse con más ánimo. El día anterior había sido de mucha ayuda para Sakurasama, no solo habían recuperado una pluma más, sino que se sentía bien el hablar con ella misma… aunque no en una forma tradicional.

-Veo que te gusta mantenerte en forma.-

-Touya-sama.- Shaoran hizo una reverencia a su interlocutor

-¿Qué tan bueno eres?- lo retó al momento que le lanzaba un bo y se puso en posición de guardia también con un bo en sus manos.(No sé de donde lo sacó nnU)

--------------------------------

Tomoyo llegaba a la escuela tan puntual como siempre a las 8:00 a.m., o al menos eso pensaba ya que en la puerta de la escuela primaria Kuro la esperaba.

-Hola, no quiero asustarte.- éste temía la reacción del parque Pingüino

-No te preocupes, ya no te tengo miedo n.n-

-Es que…-/-

-Tenías algo que decirme… ¿qué era?-

-En esta dimensión, hay alguien a quien le preocupas demasiado, tanto que no pude evitar ponerme celoso aún y cuando todavía no te había visto.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Lo visitamos en su casa el día de ayer, nos ayudó… aunque… no fue de mucha ayuda °°, en fin¿conoces a un tal Eriol Hiragisawa?-

-Si¿porqué lo preguntas¿Acaso Hiragisawa…?-

-Si, pude notar cuando mencioné a la princesa Tomoyo que sus facciones y movimientos delataron ciertas actitudes de alguien enamorado, por eso, quería pedirte que le dieras una oportunidad para conocerse, tal vez no lo veas, pero no es tan fácil decirle a alguien lo que sientes.-

-Lo haré, gracias Kurogane-sama n.n-

-/-

-Pero debes prometer… que le dirás a la princesa lo que sientes por ella.-

-O.O ¿QUE DICES!-

-Por la manera en que te expresas, pudo deducir que la princesa Tomoyo no es alguien a quien debes proteger… sino alguien a quien quieres proteger, y por tu forma de ser puedo asegurarte que no se lo has dicho todavía ¿verdad?-

-… Tienes toda la razón.- Kurogane se sintió un poco derrotado pero lo habían descubierto por completo.

-Gracias, tendré en cuenta lo que me dijiste, pero te puedo asegurar que eso no es lo que me querías decir.-

-Tienes toda la razón…- Kurogane ya se sintió todo aliviado, pues total, ya lo habían descubierto que más le daba.- pero estuve pensando lo que te iba a decir y lo que me decidí a decirte que mejor lo cambié para le bien de los dos, total, como bien lo dijiste, solo quiero que la princesa Tomoyo sea feliz y en este mundo creo que puede lograrlo con ese chico.-.-

-n/n pues gracias.-

-Me retiro, ya casi es hora de irnos.-

-Espera, no quisiera causarte molestias, pero ¿podrías entregarle esto a Sakura, la joven que viene con ustedes?-

-¿Esto es para la chica somnolienta? -

-Si, por favor entrégaselo sin que nadie más lo vea nn. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en tu búsqueda, y espero cumplas tu promesa Kurogane-sama.-

-Lo haré, pero no te olvides de la tuya… princesa Tomoyo.-

-Yo solo soy Tomoyo, debes ir con tu princesa Tomoyo n.n-

-Si, tienes razón. ¡Cuídate, Tomoyo!-

---------------------------------------------------------

Después de despedirse de Kurogane, Tomoyo entra en la escuela para iniciar el ensayo del coro, pero abre la puerta de su casillero de zapatos (o bueno donde ponen los zapatos para ponerse los que usan dentro de la escuela) pero al abrirla cae una carta en un sobre azul celeste. Al recogerla lo que más le llama la atención no es tanto la escritura de su nombre en abecedario occidental, sino las iniciales EH en una esquina del sobre.

-"Esto es…"- pero la voz de su maestra de coro le avisa que ya es tarde y el ensayo debe iniciarse- "La dejaré para después"-

----------------------------------------------------------

Mientras Kurogane estaba con Tomoyo, Fye y Shaoran decidieron agradecerle a Eriol el recibimiento que les dio.

-Agradecemos una vez más toda su ayuda Hiragisawa-sama.- Shaorankun hace una reverencia ante la reencarnación de Clow que ya tenía todas sus maletas listas para regresarse a Inglaterra.

-No tienen que agradecer… de hecho no hice nada.- nnU

-Si, lamento no haber sido útil en su búsqueda.- Nakuru se lamentaba su poca intervención

-No se preocupe señorita Nakuru, usted nos ayudó a conocer la ciudad.- Fye de verdad agradecía este gesto de Rubymoon, después de todo eran extranjeros en esas tierras.

-Además, Sakurasama se emocionó al conocerlos.- agregó Shaorankun

-Veo que te preocupas mucho por Sakurasama.- sonrió Eriol

-n/n Si, por ella haré lo que sea.- respondió Shao

-Incluso realizar milagros n.n-agregó Eriol con su conocida aura de misterio

-¿Cómo dijo?- se confundió el joven arqueólogo

-Es algo que debemos descubrir a nuestro tiempo Shaorankun.- Fye palmeó la espalda de su castaño amigo.

-Joven Eriol ya es hora.- interrumpió su guardiáa

-¡Spy, siempre interrumpes!- se quejó la chica Rubymoon

-¡Pero nos dejará el avión!- se defendió el peluche negro

-Rubymoon, SpynellSun, no peleen.- Eriol se dirigió con tono severo pero sereno a sus guardianes; luego, hacia Fye y Shaorankun.-Les deseo a todos un buen viaje y buena suerte en su búsqueda.-

-Si, gracias por todo.- se despidió Fye

-Fue un placer conocerlo- reverenció Shaorankun

-Despídanme de Kurogane por favor y recuerden… aunque el pasado es algo que no debemos perder, lo que más importa es el presente para construir un futuro.-

-¿O.o?

-¿O.o?

-n.n ¡Buena suerte!- Eriol se despidió de todos desde el auto que lo llevaba al aeropuerto dejando a los jóvenes de TRC a solas

-Shaorankun… ¿entendiste lo que quiso decir con eso?- preguntó el sonriente Fye

-No, pero el rey Clow era igual, nadie le entendía nada.- se resignó Shaorankun

-Entonces ya es algo normal en esa persona.- se conformó su amigo

-Así es, ya no le tomes tanta importancia.- Shaorankun sólo recordó esas palabras y las guardó para sí, tal vez encontraría la respuesta al final de su viaje.

------------------------------------------

Era el sueño más revitalizante y reparador que había tenido en tanto tiempo, sin embargo Sakura no pudo disfrutarlo más porque…

-¡Despierta¡Despierta¡Despierta!-

-¡Despierta¡Despierta¡Despierta!- las dos vocecitas que la molestaban eran de los seres mágicos que había en su casa, Kero y Mokona se habían vuelto amigos de pronto y trataban de despertar a Sakura.

-Ya estoy despierta ¿qué pasa?- respondió somnolienta

-¡Ya son las 9:00 a.m. y apenas te despiertas!- Kero reprendió a su dueña en uno de los defectos que tenía

-¡Sakura es un poco flojita!- Mokona como siempre estaba brincando

-¡Mokona! Entonces no fue un sueño…- La puerta de su cuarto se abría para dar paso a Sakurasama que se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

-¡Buenos días!- le sonrió la princesa

-¡Buenos días!- respondió la pequeña Sakurita

-Tomé un baño, espero que no te moleste. Touya me prestó lo necesario.- nn

-¿Touya? Si, él es muy amable aunque la mayoría de las veces se la pase molestándome.-

-Lo sé, es igual conmigo, siempre me dice cosas sobre mi cabeza o que soy un monstruo.-

-¡Eso me molesta tanto! También se la pasa molestando a Shaoran.-

-Shaoran-kun…- la princesa recordó lo que había pasado

------FLASBACK----

Sakurasama se levantó pues vio que ya había amanecido. En el suelo se encontraba Sakura CC y eso le dio un poco de pena, ya que recordaba las veces que había dormido hasta tarde cuando era más pequeña. Así que decidió pedirle a Shaorankun que moviera a Sakura hasta su cama para que durmiera un poco más. Escuchó su voz y se dirigió al patio trasero.

-¡Shaoran-kun! -pero le habló antes que ver que estaba practicando con Touya y recibió un golpe directo que lo hizo caer y ahora lo llamaba de nuevo pero por angustia.

-X.X-

-Shaoran- kun ¿estás bien?- se acercó la princesa a verificar el estado de su "amigo"

-No te preocupes, no le di tan fuerte.- Touya examinó al caído- "bueno, al menos aún respira"--U- ¿Qué se te ofrecía?-

-¡No debiste lastimarlo de esa manera!- le reclamó Sakurasama

-Sólo estábamos practicando.- al ver el seño en la cara de Sakurasama, Touya tomó a Shaorankun y lo recostó en el sillón de la sala. Sakurasama le colocó hielo en la herida. Ante todo esto Touya se atrevió a hablarle.- Lo siento, de verdad no quiero que te pongas así por esto.-

-¿Hoe?- Touya se extrañó demasiado al oír a alguien esa expresión de su hermana

-Digo que no te pongas triste yo solo…-

-Él solo estaba entrenándome princesa.- respondió una voz un poco cansada

-¡Shaorankun! Despertaste. ¿Estás bien?- se preocupó su "amiga"

-Si, estoy bien. Gracias por esto… Touya-sama.- Shaorankun trató de componer un posible malentendido

- -/- Vete a duchar mocoso.- dijo al momento que le aventó una toalla- no te tardes mucho

-Gracias.- Shaorankun se retiró de la sala

-"¡Qué molesto! No puedo hacer que se enoje o me responda mal, esto no es tan divertido como con el que anda por aquí".-Por cierto, ese ya se fue ¿qué era lo que le ibas a pedir?- Touya se dirigió a la versión mayor de su hermana

-Es que… Sakura me dio su cama para dormir y como ella sigue dormida pues quería que Shaorankun la moviera para que descansara mejor.-

-¡De ningún modo ese mocoso va a tocar a mi hermana!- òó se molestó Touya

-Pero…- eso le recordó a Sakurasama todas las veces en las que el príncipe Touya les había dicho eso a infinidad de aristócratas y niños de la alta sociedad que querían acercarse a ella

-Yo la moveré.- dijo ya resuelto el hermano mayor

-Gracias n.n-

---FIN FLASBACK---

-Después de eso, me hizo de desayunar, aunque me negué a que lo hiciera. Como Fye, Kurogane y Shaorankun tenían asuntos que arreglar, me dijo que era mi turno para bañarme y él se quedó lavando los platos, aún y cuando me ofrecí a ayudarlo.- concluyó Sakurasama su relato

-Hermano… "Conmigo no eres así, hasta me das más labores ¬¬, pero bueno, estoy feliz por haberme conocido que no importa… espero que no me vayas a cargar mucho después para vengarte esta uu."- pensó Sakurita

-------------------------------------------------

Eran las 9:59 a.m. y todos estaban reunidos enfrente de la casa Kinomoto ya con sus ropas de siempre.

---------------------------------------------------

-¿No olvidan nada?- preguntó la card master

-No Sakura-chan, ya tenemos todo lo necesario. Espero que te guste lo que Kurogane y yo te preparamos como pago por tu hospitalidad.- respondió el sonriente miembro de TRC

-No debieron molestarse Fye, pero se los agradezco de corazón.- nn le respondió Sakurita

-Kurogane, Fye… no se les olvide lo que me dijeron anoche.- los amenazó Touya

-No te preocupes Touya.- respondió Fye

-Así es, cumpliremos la promesa de cuidar de Sakurasama, porque aunque no sea tu hermana en esta realidad te preocupa siempre.- Kurogane dijo esto casi gritando para que todos se enteraran de la promesa

-Hermano…- ambas Sakuras veían a Touya que solo giró los ojos para evitar miradas directas a los ojos, aunque no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

-¡Ya tenemos los pasteles¡Ya tenemos todo!- Mokona sacó sus alas y el círculo empezaba a formarse

-Sakura-chan recuerda darle su regalo a Tomoyo, espero que le guste-

-No te preocupes Sakurasama… le gustará tanto como a mí me gustó el mío.-

-Despídeme de Kero. Sakura-chan te deseo lo mejor.-

-Yo también te deseo lo mejor… Sakurasama.-

-Mocoso…- Shaorankun volteó a ver a Touya, aunque no sabía porqué le decía así, lo suponía.- más te vale que la protejas.- Shaorankun solo asintió y Touya le dio una media sonrisa. Después de esto Shaorankun leyó la inscripción de la casa de Sakura…"Familia… ¡Kinomoto!"- Fujitaka llegó hacia su casa caminando tranquilamente, pero se detuvo en seco al ver esa esfera de magia y a esas personas dentro de ella

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó el profesor de arqueología que recién llegaba a su casa

-¡Papá!- Sakura y Touya estaban asombrados, no esperaban que la barrera de magia que tenían pudiera abrirse por su padre, quien ahora era testigo de cómo se transportaban entre dimensiones.

-¿Padre¡Papá Fujitaka!- todos vieron a Shaorankun que gritó esto último justo antes de que la magia de la transportación terminara y cambiaran de dimensión.

---------------------------------------

--------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Tsubasa Revervoir Captors

--------------------------------

Capítulo final

---------------------------------

El equipo de TRC terminó transportándose a su próximo mundo. Shaorankun estaba algo alterado por lo que había visto.

-¡Papá Fujitaka!- un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos

-Shaoran-kun…- Sakura estaba segura que ese nombre lo había escuchado antes, pero no estaba segura a quien pertenecía. Fye y Kurogane estaban un poco ajenos a lo que había pasado, todo se suponía estaría bien, pero ese hombre apareció y sucedió algo malo, muy malo al parecer.

-Shaorankun triste, no debes llorar.- hasta la siempre enérgica y optimista Mokona sabía que algo estaba mal

-Si, tienes razón.- Shaorankun limpió sus lágrimas, no debo recordar lo que perdí sino lo que gané. Fujitaka Kinomoto debe ser como lo fue en mi mundo, un hombre de bien, y si es el padre de Sakura-chan, creo que es muy afortunada de tenerlo.- después de su monólogo con sí mismo se dirigió a sus acompañantes.- Perdonen si los preocupé, a partir de ahora…. Todo estará bien.- nn

-Shaoran- kun.- Sakura sintió un alivio en su corazón- "por alguna razón… sólo deseo ver tu felicidad"-

-No nos asustes así Shaorankun, debemos encontrar la pluma en este mundo para continuar, sólo así podremos regresar a casa.- dijo Fye

-Así es, estamos juntos en esto y juntos lo terminaremos- concluyó Kuro

-Fye… Kurogane… gracias.- sonrió Shaoran

-¡También estoy yo!- gritó una bolita blanca brincando sobre la cabeza del arqueólogo

-No te olvidé Mokona, eres la pieza clave del equipo.- nn

-Entonces ¡Andando!- animó Fye- debemos encontrar la pluma de Sakura en esta dimensión-

-"Shaoran-kun… aún y si algún día recuerdo a mi persona especial, tú serás y seguirás siendo mi querido Shaorankun. Shaoran tu me…"- Sakura refkexionaba mientras veía de lejos al objeto de su afecto

-¡Princesa Salura, no te quedes atrás! – Shaorankun regresa por Sakura, ya que por estar en sus pensamientos se quedó atrás de ellos y le ofrece la mano – Continuemos

-Si, continuemos.- Sakura toma la mano de Shaoran y siguen con la búsqueda de los recuerdos de Sakura.

----------------------

---------------------

En Tomoeda:

-¿Todo fue producto de mi imaginación?- O.o

-Si papá, es que estabas cansado por el viaje- Sakura trataba de hacerle creer eso a su padre

-Además decidiste dejar el auto en tu oficina y venir caminando, eso también te aumentó el cansancio.- agregó Touya

-Si, tienen razón. Me iré a descansar entonces.- Fujitaka se levantó del sofá donde sus hijos trataban de meterle en la cabeza algo que simplemente sabía que era una cubierta de lo que en realidad había visto, pero como siempre les dijo que les creía para no desmeritar sus esfuerzos por no preocuparlo. Tenía plena confianza en que si sus hijos le ocultaban en ocasiones la verdad era por una buena razón… además después de todo a cambio de unos pasteles podía obtener toda la verdad de cierto leoncito amarillo.

-¿Crees que se lo creyó?- preguntó Sakura cuando su padre subía a su alcoba

-Si, no estaría tan seguro de descansar si dudara de nosotros.- Touya se incorporó y se dirigía a la salida de la casa- bueno monstruo, tus invitados se fueron así que te dejo con los quehaceres de la casa.-

-¡Qué¿Me vas a dejar con todo?- O.O se sorprendió Sakura

-¿De qué te quejas? Dile a tu peluche que te ayude, además ya no tienes que cocinar; Kurogane y Fye lo hicieron por ti, lo que es un gran alivio para mi estómago que tiene que comer lo que preparas.-

-¡Hermano! – Touya no escuchó nada más de Sakura ya que cerró la puerta de golpe.

-----------------------------

Shaoran terminaba de empacar sus maletas, lo había decidido después de la plática que tuvo consigo mismo… que fue más que un simple decir.

----FLASBACK-----

Eran cerca de las 3 a.m.

-"7 horas y se irán"- pensó mientras observaba la puerta de la casa Kinomoto. No era muy su estilo, pero tenía curiosidad y se fue al patio trasero, tal vez por ahí podría entrar, sin embargo no estaba muy decidido a hacerlo. En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió y para su sorpresa salió a quien menos te esperarías encontrar: a ti mismo

-Hola, no pensé que te encontraría. ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- Shaoran simplemente negó sin emitir sonido, el mayor se le acercó tocó su cabeza a manera de entendimiento.- Te entiendo, cuando medito mucho las cosas no puedo dormir y debo tomar un vaso con agua para conciliar el sueño.- el menor sonrió de una manera sincera pero con la mirada baja.- Veo que a ti también te pasa ¿verdad?- Después de eso se sentaron para observar el cielo nocturno pero sin dirigirse la palabra, un rato después, el menor se decidió a romper el silencio.

-¿De dónde vienes… hay estrellas?- la pregunta fue realizada con inocencia, Shaorankun pudo notarlo y se divirtió un poco por eso

-Claro que las hay, pero siempre puedes notar las diferencias y la belleza de lo parecido entre los mundos que viajamos.-

-¿Eso pasa también con las personas?- Shaorankun se sorprendió un poco, de un tema totalmente ajeno pudo sacar a flote el principal.-

-"Después de todo, es ágil de mente en todas partes". Pues si, existen sutiles diferencias entre las personas también, pero al igual que las estrellas, tienen su esencia intacta.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el menor

-Si una persona es bondadosa, lo más probable es que así lo sea su otro yo de una dimensión diferente. Por eso sé, que en esta dimensión…- se volteó para ver fijamente al menor.- Sakura es la persona a la que más quiero en este y todos los mundos.-

-O/O-

-No te preocupes, es normal. Lo anormal sería que no te gustara.-

-¿Ella te corresponde?-

-Eh… pues la verdad nunca podrá recordarme. Pero, no importa si puedo verla feliz.-

-¿Le dirás tus sentimientos algún día?-

-O/O No, como crees, ella es una princesa… jamás se fijaría en un simple arqueólogo.- Shaoran se levantó con un semblante enojado, lo que provocó en Shaorankun un poco de temor.- "Cuando me enojo si doy miedo"- pensó

-Sakura es alguien que sabrá responder a tus sentimientos, no puedes renunciar a ella antes de siquiera pelear por ella. Debes decirle lo que sientes, si no puede recuperar sus recuerdos… ¡qué importa! Junto a ella puedes crear nuevos.-

-¿Sabes? Me parecía que eras una persona muy cerrada hacia los demás, alguien que casi no tendría amigos y sería muy difícil verte sonreír… pero ahora me doy cuenta que tienes una gran seguridad en ti. Gracias por tus palabras, tienes razón; cuando cumpla la promesa de recuperar los recuerdos de Sakura se lo diré, le diré que me importa más que nadie en el mundo.- nn

-/- Eres alguien muy fácil de llevar, eres amable con todos… ¿de verdad eres yo?-

-Así lo creo.

-Y dime… ¿cómo es ser arqueólogo?-

-Pues me empezó a interesar cuando era más joven que tú, siempre quise estudiar pirámides…

Hablaron hasta las 4; Shaorankun regresó a dormir un poco más y Shaoran se fue a su casa, la plática con su yo le había dejado algo en claro; tal vez Sakura nunca tenga sentimientos hacia él; pero ya había hecho su lucha… y con esa conclusión había decidió regresar a Hong Kong, podría buscar después una respuesta, ya no dependía de él. La apuesta ya había sido hecha y sólo podía esperar a ganar o perder todo.

----FIN FLASBACK----

-¿Esta todo listo joven Shaoran?-

-Si Wei vamos.- Shaoran observa el oso que había hecho antes "Lo siento, pero no te puedo llevar. No estoy seguro de que me acepte". Wei sólo observó esta acción y decidió llevarse ese oso, quien sabe, en el camino muchas cosas pueden pasar.

--------------------------------

Tomoyo tomaba un descanso de su práctica del coro cuando varios alumnos habían visto al profesor Terada salir de la sala de maestros.

-¿Profesor que sucede?- le preguntó uno de los compañeros de Tomoyo

-Tengo una mala noticia, viene a archivar la papelería de transferencia de su compañero Li Shaoran.- varios expresaron su asombro por esa decisión tan repentina.

-"¡No puede ser¿Porqué?"-

-Al parecer su familia quería que regresara desde antes pero había podido atrasar su regreso. Pero el representante de su familia me entregó la transferencia y me pidió algunos documentos de Li, así que es definitivo que el lunes no estará más con nosotros.- Respondió el profesor mientras algunos se lamentaban el jugador de fútbol que habían perdido, otros a un compañero de cocina, pero Tomoyo presentía que Sakura perdía algo más.

-------------------------

-Residencia Kinomoto. ¡Hola Tomoyo! Sakurasama y los demás se fueron hace una hora, le encantó el vestido que le confeccionaste en tan poco tiempo, me dejó unos pendientes para ti que….

-Sakura me alegra escuchar eso pero esto es más urgente, el Prof. Terada vino de emergencia a la escuela a regresar el expediente de Li; mañana lunes no estará con nosotros en la escuela y su vuelo a Hong Kong sale esta tarde… ¿Sakura¿Sakura estas ahí?- Sakura solo colgó el teléfono, subió a su cuarto y derramó una lágrima, todo se le hizo claro cuando vio que su lágrima se había convertido en una carta con un corazón alado…

-Mí querido Shaoran…-

-------------------------------------------

Shaoran tomaba su última maleta, estaba apunto de abordar el vuelo a Hong Kong, cada paso que daba lo daba lento, no sabía cuando regresaría a pisar suelo japonés.

-¡SHAORAN!- él volteo y pudo ver a la dueña de la voz – Shao…ran…- Sakura se recuperaba de lo que había corrido para alcanzarlo

-¡Tu! Pero…-

-Shaoran yo quiero decirte que… que…-

-Joven Shaoran, creo que esto es suyo.- Shaoran recibe de su mayordomoel oso que creía abandonado

-¿Ese oso… es para mí?- Sakura preguntó con inocencia a pesar de ya saber la respuesta. Shaoran se lo entregó y se quedaron viendo, en ese momento no había nada más en los ojos de Shaoran que Sakura y en los ojos de Sakura no había nada más que Shaoran. Después de la dolorosa despedida cuando el avión despegaba recordaba una y otra vez las últimas palabras que se dijeron:

-"Nos volveremos a ver"- Sakura vio su nueva carta "Sweet Memories" y sonrió al tener la visión de la celebración de una gran boda en un castillo en medio del desierto. "Eso fue sueño, imaginación o…"

------------------------

FIN

-----------------------------

Sé que el final salió muy Copy Paste del final pero no podía cambiarlo, sólo le agregué unos detalles ojalá les haya gustado tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Fue mi primer fic y de verdad me parece que quedó bien. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y puntos de vista. Creo que si escribo algo en un futuro será de Card Captor pues Tsubasa no la he visto completa ni he leído todo el manga así que no quiero cambiarlo mucho.

Bueno, nos seguiremos viendo. Pasen excelente semana, les deseo felicidad y que encuentren a su Sakura o Shaoran según sea el caso.

Hasta luego, se despide

GIR GINJI


End file.
